


Sweets for My Sweet

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto spend a holiday together, with Ianto's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets for My Sweet

  
This covers both the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) prompt: Holiday - meeting the extended family, and the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) prompt: Emotion: Happiness

  
 **Title:** Sweets for My Sweet  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 1337  
 **Date:** September 2010  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations and Language  
 **Rating:** Rated PG  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** Jack and Ianto spend a holiday together, with Ianto's family

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine, I just like to write them in situations that make ME happy. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) , and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about fictional characters and some real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


 ****

Sweets for My Sweet

"Ianto, whatcha doin'?"

Ianto sighed in exasperation. When Jack talked like that it always meant he had something he wanted Ianto to do, granted it usually meant ending up naked, sweaty, and sated but today he had plans. **They** had plans.

"Getting ready, which you should be doing as well."

Jack frowned. "Getting ready for what?"

"Sweetest Day, remember? I put it on your calendar."

"You know I never actually read that thing. I rely on you to tell me when and where I'm supposed to be."

Ianto sighed again. "Jack, today is Sweetest Day. Remember? My sister? The luncheon?"

Jack screwed up his face in thought and then smiled at Ianto. "Um. No?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It's a yearly thing. She has a fancy luncheon for the kids and a few friends and everyone gets sweets. I know it's a fake holiday but she likes it. I try to go every year for the kids and this year I was asked to bring a guest. I told you about it three weeks ago, you said you wanted to go. You aren't backing out are you?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "No, definitely not. Especially if it involves sweets. So what do I need to bring?"

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing, I've already sorted all the gifts. You just need to get dressed. And just, I don't know, get ready to meet my family."

Jack's expression softened and he cupped Ianto's cheek with his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I'm looking forward to it."

He leaned forward and kissed Ianto softly on the lips. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Ianto nodded and Jack bounded back down into the Hub while Ianto finished tidying up the Tourist Office and putting up the 'Closed' sign. By the time he had everything shut down and the Hub straightened, Jack was coming out of his office fastening his cuff links. He grabbed the brightly colored bag with all the sweets and they headed out of the Hub to Ianto's car.

"So, meeting your sister and her family. Kind of a big step for us, right?"

Ianto gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. He shrugged. "Not if you don't want it to be. I can just introduce you as my boss, although she already knows we're 'involved'."

Jack was silent for a moment. "No, I don't want to be introduced as your boss, I mean, I know I am but, um –" his voice trailed off.

"Okay, well then, just Jack, let her make her own assumptions."

"Sounds good. Now tell me more about this tradition of hers."

"She read some article about it. It's an American holiday, some call it a 'Hallmark' holiday, one invented to make money for the card maker. It actually originated in Cleveland, Ohio in an effort to deliver sweets to the poor, the old, the orphaned, and the infirm. It changed throughout the years and now it's mostly when women give their boyfriends, lovers, or husbands boxes of candy. Rhi liked the idea of it and decided to adopt it. She provides a nice luncheon and then gives us all sweets. I usually bring a little something for the kids and for her. It's just a nice day to get together and enjoy each other."

Jack smiled. "Sounds nice." He leaned over and kissed Ianto on the cheek. "I'm more than happy to be a part of it."

Ianto's grin made his eyes sparkle. "Good, 'cause we're here."

Jack's smile broadened into his 'public face' as Ianto called it and climbed out of the car. Ianto shook his head, grabbed the package from the backseat and followed Jack up to the door. By the time he got there, Rhi was opening it and welcoming Jack into their home.

Introductions were made all around and Jack joined Rhi in the kitchen offering his help, while Ianto joined Johnny in the family room to watch football on the telly.

"So, Ianto says you and he are a bit of a thing. You're a bit older than him though, eh?"

Jack smiled. "Maybe a bit, but he keeps me on my toes that's for sure. Keeps me in line."

Rhi laughed. "He does do that, even when we were younger. Want to help me cut up these vegetables?"

"Sure." Jack rolled up his sleeves, washed his hands and went to work, chopping vegetables and filling a fruit tray, all the while answering all of Rhi's questions. Ianto drifted in and out of the room on occasion to refill his drink, each time letting Jack pull him in for a chaste kiss on the cheek or temple. In no time at all they had all the food ready and Rhi was talking with Jack like he was a long last friend.

As she passed him with a tray of tea sandwiches headed for the dining room table, she paused. "You'll do. Don't hurt him."

Jack never got the chance to respond since the kids came running in at that moment. She sent them off to wash their hands and called Ianto and Johnny in to the table. So Jack just ran a hand through his hair, dipped his head and smiled, a warm flush of happiness filling him.

After the luncheon, Jack stood next to Ianto, his arm around his waist, as they stood watching the kids and Johnny open up their sweets. Rhi turned and grabbed two small boxes off the table behind her and walked over to Ianto and Jack, handing them the boxes.

"Rhi, you didn't have to –"

"Shush now, you," she scolded Ianto. "You know I want to. Now open it up and enjoy it. It's your favorite." She turned to Jack. "Sorry, I didn't know your favorite Jack, so you get a variety."

Jack beamed at her, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Rhi, I'm sure they're delicious."

She smiled back at him before turning back to the children. Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto softly on the lips. "This was really nice, thank you for inviting me."

Ianto flushed at the praise and the kiss and said softly. "You're welcome."

They stayed for about an hour or so more before taking their leave and walking out to the car but not before Jack kissed everyone goodbye, including Johnny which left everyone in stitches. Ianto unlocked the passenger door and turned just as Jack pressed Ianto into the car and kissed him. He slid his tongue easily into Ianto's mouth, slid his hands around Ianto's waist and pulled him close. Their tongues danced with each other with an ease born of familiarity. Jack pulled back and feathered Ianto's face with kisses, not kisses designed to lead anywhere, kisses full of care and compassion and happiness.

He kissed his way back to Ianto's mouth, licking his way inside again, until Ianto was gripping his upper arms tightly and pressing back into him. Jack pulled away then, pressing their foreheads together, their breath ghosting out over each other's faces. "Thank you for today. It was fun and it made me feel…happy."

Ianto smiled. "Is that why you were bestowing everyone with 'happy' kisses?"

Jack felt the flush spread across his face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Too much?"

Ianto shook his head no and smiled. "No, Rhi thought you were charming and the kids will be clamoring for you to come back with the surprise sweets you gave them."

Jack's smile grew larger and he rocked back on his heels. "So, Ianto Jones, back to yours to finish out this Sweetest Day in other sweet pursuits?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You never do quit do you Jack?"

"Nope."

"Well, come on then, maybe you can show me what to do with that bottle of chocolate syrup I have in the icebox."

"Get in the car, Ianto. Drive. Now."

Ianto just laughed as he jogged over to the driver's side to do just that.

 ****

The End


End file.
